Loudimals
(It's a hot and sunny day in Royal Woods, Michigan. The Loud sibligns are at the Royal Woods zoo, having fun with each other. Lincoln and Lana are at the elephant habitat, feeding the elephants peanuts) LANA: '(excited) Man, I love the zoo! '''LINCOLN: '''So do I, little sis! Even if this place is loud, it's the perfect place to have fun at! '''LANA: '''We ain't called the Louds for nothing! (Lana and Lincoln shares a fist bump. One of the elephants then uses its trunk to suck up water, and it sprays water at Lincoln, who screams) '''LANA: '''Are you okay? '''LINCOLN: '(disgusted) Ew! I got water in my mouth! 'LANA: '(jealous) Lucky. (The same elephant then uses its trunk to snatch Lana by her waist) 'LANA: '''Elephants are cool animals, so why Mom and Dad won't let me have an elephant as a pet? '''LINCOLN: '''Lans, an elephant weighs 13,000 lb. Plus, an 11ft tall land animal cannot fit in the house. '''LANA: '''Well, I'm gonna-- (notices the trunk) What the?! (screams) (The elephant then lifts Lana up in the air) '''LINCOLN: '''Oh, no! '''LANA: '''Help me, bro! (Lincoln then grabs the elephant's trunk, trying to get Lana back. However, he ends up pulling the trunk so far, that he accidentally sends Lana flying up in the air) '''LINCOLN: '(screams) What have I done?! (Lincoln then runs while he's holding his hands out in attempt to catch Lana. Distracted, Lincoln ends up hitting a pole, causing him to fall down on his stomach) 'LINCOLN: '(in pain) Ow, that really hurts. (Suddendly, Lana then lands on Lincoln's back, cushioning her fall) 'LANA: '''Thanks for cushioning my fall, big brother! (Lana, grateful, noogies Lincoln on his head) '''LINCOLN: '(sighs) You're welcome. I wonder how the others are doing. (As Lincoln said that, it cuts to a reptile house where Leni and Lynn are at. The two of them are looking at the various reptiles like snakes and lizards. Lynn gets startled at the sight of a cobra) 'LYNN: '''Oh, it's just a cobra. '''LENI: '''Hey, Lynn! (with a snake around her neck) Look at this scarf I found! It's totes adorable! '''LYNN: '(sighs) Leni, I don't have time for your fashion-- (looks at the snake) Wait a minute and/or second! Leni, that's not a scarf, that's a snake! (Alarmed, the snake then bites Leni, who screams as she runs off) 'LYNN: '(facepalms, frustrated) Why do I have to deal with this every day? (Lynn runs after her older sister. At an aquarium, Lisa is observing the many fish in the tank. She pulls out a tape recorder) 'LISA: '(pressed record) Day #3: The fish seems to be rather uncomfortable in their current state. Also, there has been some usually new additions. (As Lisa said that, a school of fish are swimming, a shark then swims behind Lisa and eats all of the fish. The bones then float to the bottom) 'LISA: '''On second thought, they're less unusal than before. (It shows Lori is near the lion habitat, texting on her phone. Lola walks up to Lori) '''LOLA: '''Hey, Lori. Can I borrow $20? '''LORI: '''No way, Lola! '''LOLA: '''Oh, come on, Lori! '''LORI: '''I'll give you the money later, Lola! (with her phone in her hands) Can't you see I'm busy?! '''LOLA: '(angry) Fork over the money or else! (Lori then glares at Lola meanly, but Lola is still standing there) 'LOLA: '''Nothing scares me. '''LORI: '''Nothing scares me either. (Someone then taps on Lola's shoulder, she turns her back and is shocked. A lion then roars at Lola, she screams in terror as she runs away) '''LORI: '''But a lion does. (The lion then roars at Lori, she screams in terror as she runs away too) '''LORI: '''WAIT FOR ME!! (It shows a bat cave where Lucy is writing another one of poems in a dark corner with a few bats surrounding her) '''LUCY: '(smiles) Best. Day. Ever. (It shows a local petting zoo where Luna and Lily are feeding some of the sheep) 'LUNA: '''Okay, Lily. Say "Baa". '''LILY: '''Baa Baa. '''LUNA: '(clapping happily) Very good, little dudette. (Lily giggles, she see's a few sheep jumping over a fence as she's counting them. She hears snoring and to find Luna is sleeping) 'LILY: '''Poo Poo. (Lastly, it shows Luan is at the monkey habitat, feeding the monkeys bananas. One of the monkeys slip on a banana peel and falls. This causes Luan to break down laughing) '''LUAN: '''Oh, man! That was bananas! (pulls out a notepad and begins writing) Oh! I got new jokes to write down! TWO HOURS LATER (The siblings, sans Lisa, are at the parking lot near Vanzilla waiting on Lisa) '''LANA: '''Man, that zoo day was so awesome! '''LUCY: '''Yeah, those bats in that cave. (smiles) Wicked. '''LINCOLN: '''I can't believe Leni got bitten by a snake. '''LYNN: '''Yeah, she ends up spending three hours in the infiramry. (It shows Leni with a few bandages around her neck, Lynn is next to her) '''LENI: '(dazed) Snake... Bite... Reptile... Fangs... 'LYNN: '''Okay, (takes Leni's hand) I'm gonna take her to the van. (Lynn then takes Leni to the van) '''LOLA: '(impatient) Man, where on earth is Lisa?! 'LUNA: '''Yeah, dude. I'm missing my shows. '''LISA: '(running from the zoo's exit) I'm coming! I'm coming! 'LORI: '''About time! Where'd you been?! '''LISA: '''Sorry, eldest sibling. I was gathering information for an experiment I'm currently doing. '''SECURITY GUARD: '''HEY! That's the girl who sneak into all the exhibits and shave all of the animals! '''LISA: '(aware that she's been caught) Oh, crud! I gotta go! (to her siblings) GET IN THE VAN! (The siblings got into Vanzilla with Lisa getting in the van by the back) 'LORI: '''Lisa, what's you do?! '''LISA: '''JUST GO!! PUNCH IT! (Lori then press on the gas pedal at fast speed, driving away from the zoo) TWENTY MINUTES LATER (It cuts to the Loud residence, and everyone is in their room, doing their favorite hobbies, Lincoln is reading a comic book, Lori is texting, Leni is sewing a dress, Luna is playing her drum set, Luan is writing down a few jokes, Lynn is spinning a basketball on her finger, Lucy is writing a new poem, Lana is feeding her pets, and Lola is brushing her hair. It cuts to Lisa and Lily's room, Lily is napping in her crib and Lisa is at her desk) '''LISA: '''Okay, it's time to do this experiment into action. (After, making the necessary preLisa then opens her drawer and pulls out eleven bags of hair, she put the bags on her desk. She then pulls out eleven beakers and places the beakers in an order corresponding to the animal hair. Lisa pulls out a key and opens a large safe. Lisa reaches inside and pulls out a bottle of chemicals. She pours an equal amount into all of the beakers and she take the bags of animal hair. She open all of the bags and each take a sample of each hair and place it in one specific beaker. Lisa takes eleven small bottles nameex, "Siblings' DNA Samples" on it. One by one, she puts the samples into the beakers in the order of the Loud siblings, oldest to youngest. The beakers then glow a different color, the glow fades. Lisa squeals in excitment) '''LISA: '(exults)YES!! My new experiment is complete! (jumps off of her chair) Now I need to switch the potion with my siblings' drinking water. (quietly to herself) Myself included. (Suddendly, the beakers all start to shake dangerously, shocking the genius of the family) 'LISA: '''That ain't suppose to happen! (The beakers then gush out of the beakers in pillars of gaseous fumes. The fumes then combined into each other and it triggers a huge explosion that was so powerful that it blew a hole up in the roof and sending Lisa flying to a wall, knocking her out. While knocked out, the different fumes from Lisa's experiment travels from room to room throughout thr entire upstairs) THIRTY MINUTES LATER (Lisa, without her glasses on, is still unconscious from the explosion. She is on her bed as Lincoln is watching her nearby. Lisa slowly open her eyes as she gains conscoiusness) '''LINCOLN: '(smiles) Ah, good. You're awake. 'LISA: '(holding her head in pain) Ow, my aching cranium. What happened? 'LINCOLN: '''You was doing another one of your experiments, and it cause a huge explosion. (Lincoln then retrieves Lisa's glasses and put them on her face) '''LISA: '''Does that explains the huge hole on my ceiling? (looks at the damages) And that pile of rebar and asbestos? (The duo then look at the huge hole up in the air) '''LINCOLN: '''Yes, and the explosion knocked you out cold. I found you on the floor and I place you on your bed. '''LISA: '''Wow, thanks, big brother. (The two then fist bump. They then hear boinging from outside of the room) '''LISA: '''What was that? '''LINCOLN: '''I dunno. Let's check it out. (The two of them then exits out of Lisa's room to see Lynn is jumping in the air) '''LYNN: '''Whoa! I'm jumping much higher than before! I dunno how, but I'm digging it! (to Lisa and Lincoln) Oh, hey guys. (Lynn then jumps off, Lisa and Lincoln stares in confusion) '''LISA: '''What was that all about? '''LINCOLN: '''I have no idea. (Lincoln and Lisa see Lucy's door is ajar. They walks to the door and peeks at it, they see Lucy is sitting on a bird hanger with the lights turned off) '''LUCY: '''Sigh. I suddendly feel tired, and now I'm on a bird hanger in the dark. (falls asleep) '''LINCOLN: '''That was weird. Let's split up. (Lisa then walks downstairs. Lincoln hears growling from Lori and Leni's room, he looks through the peep hole to see Lori is reading a book, Walt files above her head. Lori see's this and let's out a huge roar, scaring Walt so much that all of his feathers fall off of his body, Lori resumes reading) '''LINCOLN: '''Did Lori just roar like a lion?! (Lincoln then looks at Lily, who is stuffing blocks in her cheeks as she giggles. Lincoln quickly runs to Lily and she spits out the blocks) '''LINCOLN: '''Lily, no! Don't stuff things in your cheeks! (Lily spits out another block at Lincoln, is has slobber all over it) '''LINCOLN: '''EW! (Lisa then runs back upstairs to Lincoln, panting) '''LISA: '''Only brother, this is getting more and more weird. I just saw Leni is sleeping on the couch, and the couch appears to be shredded. (It shows is sleeping on the shredded couch. It cuts back to Lisa and Lincoln) '''LINCOLN: '''This is ridiculous, Lisa. What was in that experiment? '''LISA: '''I dunno, big brother! (howls) Why'd I howl like the Canis Iupus?'' 'LINCOLN: '(confused) What? 'LISA: '''The grey wolf, Lincoln. '''LINCOLN: '''Oh, yeah. (getting thirsty) And why am I really thirsty? (Lincoln then runs to the bathroom and immediately drinks from the toilet) '''LINCOLN: '(shocked) Did I just drink from the toilet?! Lisa, help! 'LISA: '(stammering) T-this is so weird! E-e-eveyone is acting like a bunch of wild animals! (she realizes what's going on) Animals?! Wait a minute and/or second! 'LYNN: '(hopping, offscreen) Hey, that's what I said! 'LISA: '''Siblings, come to my room now! FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER (The siblings are gathered in Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa is running some tests on her computer while the siblings are looking curious and/or nervous of their recent behavior. The computer then prints out the results and Lisa takes it) '''LISA: '(adusts her glasses) Okay, let's see these results. (Lisa takes a glance at the list, she is shocked at the results that her glasses fall off of her face) 'LISA: '''These results are dire! '''LUNA: '''What's wrong, dudette? (Lisa then pulls out a small hammer and walks up to a glass case with another pair of glasses in it, the case says "Break just in case of a new discovery" on it. She breaks the glass with the hammer and takes the glasses from the case. Lisa polishes the lens as she puts them on) '''LISA: '(sighs) I'm afraid I have some bad news. You guys may be wondering why are you acting like animals? 'LOLA: '''Yeah, I'm been hopping over fences and ramming in things. '''LANA: '''I've been rolling in mud for half an hour. (dreamily) It was awesome. '''LUAN: '''While I was at the duck pond, I cough up feathers. (coughs out a feather) And I ate a lot of bread crumbs. '''LUNA: '''I've transformed my side of the room like a cave. '''LISA: '''Siblings, during my latest experiment, I've mix some chemicals with our DNA samples and some hairs from eleven different kinds of animals. '''LINCOLN: '(shudders) So that's why I was drinking from the toilet? (Some of the sisters snicker upon hearing that, Lincoln then growls at them. They then stop) 'LINCOLN: '''Continue. '''LISA: '''Gladly. After I became unconsious from an explosion, the chemicals spread around the entire upstairs and we're all exposed to the chemicals. '''LENI: '(gasps in shock) We're gonna blow up?! 'LINCOLN: '''No, no, no, no! She said exposed, not explode! '''LENI: '''Oh, sorry, Linky. '''LISA: '''Because of the exposure to my chemicals and affacted our DNA, we will be turning into animals. (The siblings gasp in shock of this news. However, Lana squeals in excitement as she runs to Lisa and hugs her tightly) '''LANA: '(excited) Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Thank you so much! 'LISA: '''Why'd you excited all of a sudden? '''LANA: '''It's been my life long dream to turn into an animal! '''LOLA: '''Good, because you act like one. '''LANA: '''I'll take that as a compliment, Lola. (giddy) Now I finally have something to cross off of my bucket list! (Lana removes her hat and digs through it, she finds her bucket list. She uses a pencil and crosses "Turn into an animal" off the list. She puts her bucket list back in her hat) '''LANA: '(puts on her hat) I've been waiting this for four years. 'LINCOLN: '''Wait, you wanted to be an animal? '''LANA: '''Uh huh! '''LUNA: '''Hang on, dude. How would our parents react to their children transformed into animals? '''LISA: '''No worries. Our parental units are on a business trip for a week. '''LANA: '(scratching her butt) And our pets? 'LINCOLN: '''At the vet's office. '''LENI: '''Lisa, how long we'll be animals? '''LISA: '''Well, Leni, we got exposed to the chemicals today, so we'll probably turn into animals tomorrow. It'll effect our DNA genes and it'll change our molecules as well. '''LOLA: '''Ah, cool. Wait, would we be animals forever? '''LISA: '''No, Lola. (pulls out an abacus to crunch down the numbers) The effects will be temporary because we just exposed to the chemicals forty-five minutes ago. '''LORI: '''Right. (to the siblings) Okay, guys. Let's go to bed, and we'll deal with this tomorrow. '''LINCOLN: '''Um, Lori? (checking his watch) It's only 5:30. '''LORI: '''Okay, we'll go to bed at 9:30. Right? '''OTHER SIBLINGS: '''Right. LATER AT 9:30 P.M. (The siblings are all getting ready for bed, but they're also worried about turning into animals, except for Lana. After spending their time in the bathroom, they head into their repsective rooms ans go to sleep. It cuts to outside of the Loud residence while howling can be heard. It shows it's Lisa was the one who's doing the howling) '''LISA: '''The effects are kicking in. I've been howling for over an hour. '''LOLA: '(annoyed) LISA, GO TO BED! THE NEXT MORNING (The siblings all wake up after a long night. They then got dressed and meet up in the hallway) 'LUCY: '''Hmm, the effects didn't happened. '''LISA: '''Yes, it seems that the effects didn't kicked in fully. '''LYNN: '''Or your garrbage experiment was a failure, you four-eyed moron! (Suddendly, a bunny tail sprouts out of Lynn's butt, the siblings notice it) '''LENI: '''Lynn, you got another ponytail on your butt. '''LORI: '(facepalms) That's a rabbit's tail, Leni. Not a ponytail. 'LYNN: '''What? (notices the rabbir tail) Oh, cool. A rabbit tail just sprout out of my butt, so my animal will might be... (Before Lynn can finish her statement, bunny ears then grow at the sides of her head. She grows whiskers and her nose changes to a bunny nose. She then grows while fur all around her entire body as she grows a pair of buck teeth in her mouth. She then grows bunny legs that tear through her cleats and socks. Lynn has transformed into a bunny. The siblings gasp in complete shock at Lynn's new transformation) '''LYNN: '''What? (notice that she's a bunny) Wow, a bunny! It must be because I'm so... (Lynn propel herself with her bunny feet, and lands back near the siblings,heel clicking) '''LYNN: '(continued) Quick on my feet. (winks) 'LANA: '''Whoa, nice! '''LISA: '(rapturus) YES! YES! My expeiment is a complete success! The effects finally kicked in, and your DNA transformed you into a rabbit! 'LYNN: '''Look how far I can jump! (Lynn jumps from one side of the hallway to the other side) '''LORI: '''I guess my inner animal is something ferocious and powerful. (After Lori said that, she grows light brown fur all around her entire body with a few of her teeth are now pointy. Her ears change into lion ears and she sprouts a tail from her backside. Her nose changes into the form of a lion as she grows whiskers on her face. Her hands turn into paws with claws on her hands and feet. Lori's animal is a lion) '''LORI: '''Wow, a lion! Being the oldest give you your perks! (roars loudly) '''LUNA: '''Dude, not this again! Not the "get-everything-you-want-because-you're-the-eldest" shtick! '''LORI: '''Wanna mess with me? (pops out her claws) I have claws now. '''LUNA: '''I wonder what animal I'll be. '''LISA: '''Well, Luna. Your name is latin for "moon", and the constellations Ursa Minor and Ursa Major are associated with the moon. (winks to the viewers) '''LUNA: '''I know what animal I'll be! (Luna then grows dark brown fur around her body. Her hands turn into paws as her feet tear through her boots with claws on her hands and feet. Her nose transformed into a bear nose as well with her ears. Luna then grows whiskers on her face as well growing a few pointy teeth in her mouth. Luna's animal is a bear) '''LUNA: '''A bear! Now this is rocking! (pulls out a guitar and strums a chord) (Luan claps her Luna's playing) '''LUAN: '''Very good, Luna! '''LENI: '''OM-Gosh! This is totes great! (spits out a hairball) Ew! Did I just spit out a hairball! '''LANA: '(gasps) I that I have a feeling of what animal you'll be! (Leni's ears then grow into pointy cat ear while she grows a tail from her backside. Light yellow fut then grows around her body, and she gains a new nose and whiskers. She gains one, sharp teeth. Leni then sports a yellow collar with a bell on it. Leni then meows as she spits another hairball. Leni has transformed into a cat) 'LANA: '''I knew it. A cat. '''LENI: '''Nice. Now I'm clean as a whistle. (moew) '''LUAN: '''Whoa, this is getting pretty cool. I've got a ton of new puns to write about. (coughs out a feather) And why did I cough up a feather? (Luan's mouth then tranformed to an orange beak, but she retains her teeth. She then grows yellow feathers around her whole body. Her arms transformed into wings, but she maintain her hands. Her feet then grows a little longer and they're now webbed feet while she flies above her siblings. Luan's animal is a duck) '''LUAN: '''A duck! Let's ''quack ''to it! (laughs) '''LANA: '''Man! Oh, man! I'm just boiling with excitement! I can't wait to turn into an animal! (Lana skin's turns bright pink as her nose changes into a pig nose. She grows a small, curly tail with her feet turning into hooves. Her ears are now floppy pig ears and her teeth grew smaller while she oinks in excitement. Lana's transformed into a pig) '''LANA: '(overjoyed) A pig! YES!!! 'LOLA: '''Now that's an animal that suits you. '''LANA: '''Thanks, Lola. '''LOLA: '''My animal can be something fierce! Like a werewolf! Yeah! (Lola then laughs evilly as she begins her transformation. She then grows wool around her entire body except around her face. She grows small horns as a sheep tail sproing from her backside. Her feet grows into hooves and her nose changes as well. Lola's animal is a sheep) '''LOLA: '''A sheep?! (This causes Lana to break down laughing at Lola's animal) '''LANA: '(laughing) Oh, man! That's priceless! 'LOLA: '''A sheep. (brightens up) Not bad. I'm cute and fluffy. '''LANA: '''And a bad accessory to all clothing everywhere. (That line ends up infuriating Lola into attacking Lana, Lori then roars loudly to stop the fighting) '''LORI: '''Man, being a lion is awesome. '''LUNA: '''Dudes, who haven't transformed yet? '''LUAN: '''Well, Luna. That leaves us with Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy, and Lily. (Lincoln notices that Lucy is sulking on the ground) '''LINCOLN: '''Lucy, what's wrong? '''LUCY: '''Sigh. I can't stand the light. I hope my animal be in darkness. (Lucy eyes glow yellow from the concealed part of her hair. She then grows black and white feathers all around her body. Lucy's arms then become wings, but she mantain her hands and her arm sleeves. Her mouth then transforms into a small beak. Finally, her legs and transformed into talons. Lucy's transformation is an owl) '''LUCY: '(flies up) An owl. (smiles) Wicked. 'LUAN: '''Aw yeah! Bird sisters! (Luan and Lucy then "high five" with their newly used wings) '''LISA: '(happy) This is remarkable! My experiment is extraordinary off the charts! (howls) (Lisa then grows long, pointy ears with her growing light gray fur all around her body. Her hands and feet gain claws and her nose changes to a smaller black nose. Lisa then grows a long, bushy tail from her backside, and she grows a single fang in her mouth, she then howls. Lisa's animal is a wolf) 'LISA: '''A wolf! Astounding! '''LOLA: '(envoius) I wanted to be a wolf. '''LILY: '''Poo Poo. Goo Goo. Ga Ga. Boo. '''LUAN: '''Lily said, "I'd wonder what animal I'll be". I hope it's something cute. (Lily grows light brown fur around her body, she sprouts out a bushy tail from her diaper. Her ears are now curly with her growing a single pair of buck teeth. Her cheeks are now puffy and larger in size. Lily grows whiskers and a black and white pattern is on her back. Lily's animal is a chipmunk) '''LILY: '''Poo Poo! '''LUAN: '''A chipmunk! Aw! '''SISTERS: '''Awww! (The sisters gather around Lily as she makes chipmunk noises. That leaves Lincoln being the only one who hasn't tranformed) '''LANA: Well pluck my pigtails. Lincoln's the last one. '''LINCOLN: '''Wow! Wow, wow, wow! You guys look so awesome! (Lincoln sprouts a long, white tail from his backside) '''LINCOLN: '''I can't wait to find out what I'm gonna be!